


Get Yourself Together, Lass.

by myinsanebestfriend



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myinsanebestfriend/pseuds/myinsanebestfriend
Summary: Mangle has been getting made fun of for her appearance for too long, and finally snaps. Luckily, Foxy is there to get Mangle back to sorts. Literally and figuratively.





	Get Yourself Together, Lass.

**Author's Note:**

> -WARNING-  
> Some parts of this story are a bit descriptive and depict some situations that have strong themes. Please be aware of this before you read. Questionable Themes: Bullying, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt

Currently, Foxy was angrily mumbling to himself inside his Pirate Cove. Not loud enough for any of the other animatronics to hear, but just loud enough so Foxy knew he was still put together. Hearing his voice calmed him down. It calmed him down from his recent blow-out.  
“They can’t be treatin’ ‘er like that…” he growled, burying his face into his knees, which were pulled up close to his chest. He trembled a bit at the thought of earlier, what they did to the poor girl. “Poor lass…” he muttered, his ears drooping to a sorrowful level. Foxy recollected on the events. He didn’t want to, but he felt like he had to. He had to do something.  
* * *  
Earlier that night, Foxy was sitting at his cove, legs dangling off his stage, looking around at the vacant pizzeria. It had just closed, and the faint smell of pizza still lingered in the air. He looked around, seeing Freddy, Chica and Bonnie huddled up on stage talking about something. They kept on glancing at the main entrance. Foxy noticed their pattern, and quietly watched at what they were doing. Bonnie looked over at Pirate Cove, and, upon seeing Foxy looking straight at him, quickly made himself and the other two animatronics shuffle into the kitchen, out of Foxy’s earshot.  
He stared in the direction of the kitchen, with a confused, angry look, hoping Bonnie could see him through the walls. Knowing that it was impossible, he tried to listen to see if he could hear anything.  
Nothing.  
A slight, static-like noise approached behind Foxy, and his ears perked up. He quickly turned his head around, startled at the sudden noise.  
Nothing.  
Foxy looked down at the floor, his ears drooping. Suddenly, the static noise roared in his ears, and an animatronic swung down from the ceiling, right in his face.  
Foxy opened his mouth to scream, but it was quickly covered up by the other animatronic’s paw. “Shhh!” she whispered, her voice glitched and static-covered. She slinked off of the ceiling and onto the floor in front of Foxy, slowly removing her paw from his mouth. She looked around anxiously.  
“Ma-Mangle?” Foxy said, looking at her nervous expression. “What’re ye doin’ out here, lass?”  
“I just—“ She started, but Foxy cut her off.  
“Ye gotta be back in the parts roo—“ Foxy was then, equally cut off, by Mangle.  
“I know, I know…” She said, in a voice that was barely comprehensible. “Parts room. I know.” Her destroyed body could barely carry her weight as she shifted closer to Foxy. “I… I missed you…” she said, looking down at the floor.  
“Really?” Foxy said, looking baffled. “And why… be that?” He leaned forward a bit, to get to Mangle’s height, as he was still sitting on the stage and she was on the floor.  
“Well…” Mangle whispered, which made her voice even harder to understand. “I get lonely in that room, you know.” She quickly looked in the direction of the kitchen, suddenly remembering that there were more animatronics than just the two of them. “And,” she continued quietly, “You’re the only one that’s nice to me around this place…”  
Foxy didn’t know what to say. So, instead, he put his paw on her head. Mangle looked up at him, and he smiled. Before Mangle could reply, he pulled her into a tight hug, and whispered, “It’ll be alright, me lovely.”  
Mangle leaned her head on Foxy’s shoulder, and closed her eyes.  
“Yeah I heard she—“ Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy walked in, and Bonnie stopped mid-sentence, seeing that Mangle was in the room. He smirked. “Oh, look who decided to drop by!” He said sarcastically, since Mangle always comes down from the ceiling.  
Chica nudged her elbow into Bonnie’s side, and Freddy tried not to laugh.  
Mangle quickly turned to face them, and she glared at Bonnie. “Hello to you, too.” She said, seemingly unamused at their presence.  
Freddy burst out laughing. “What on Earth was that?” He turned with his back facing Mangle and Foxy.  
“What was wh--” Foxy got interrupted by Bonnie.  
“That voice!” He said, laughing along with Freddy. “It sounded like a... like a garbage disposal!”  
Mangle’s face got a bit angry, but she tried to keep her comments to herself.  
“Bonnie!” Chica hissed.  
“What?” Bonnie said, as if he was innocent. “You’d expect a pile of junk to sound like junk, right?” Chica and Freddy’s jaws dropped.  
Mangle just stared in disbelief. Foxy’s brow furrowed, as he realized what they were doing. ‘Not again…’ he thought.  
Bonnie continued racking out the insults. “I mean look at her!” He said, pointing right at Mangle. “She can’t even stand up on her own! She’s pointless!”  
Freddy agreed, not realizing the toll he’d be taking on Mangle. “Yeah, I mean, what’s the point in an animatronic that stays in the parts room all day?”  
“I mean, she should be in there,” Bonnie interjected. “....she’d scare all the kids away in the daytime! It’ll be the Bite of ‘87 all over again!” He laughed through his gut, cracking himself up.  
“Bonnie…” Foxy mumbled. “...That be enough.”  
Bonnie continued laughing, and Foxy stood to his feet. “Bonnie…” Foxy said sternly. Mangle, who was staring at Bonnie in complete disgust, burst into tears and crawled quickly away into the kitchen. Chica followed her, knowing Mangle had reached her emotional limit. She couldn’t take it anymore. Chica and Mangle disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy out in the open party room.  
“Mangle!” Chica called after her sullen animatronic acquaintance. Upon walking into the kitchen, she saw Mangle laying on the floor, crying. Chica kneeled down next to her.  
“Mangle…” she said sympathetically, trying not to cringe at Mangle’s destroyed state. “Bonnie really went too far…”  
Mangle looked up at Chica with a serious look on her face. A single tear rolled down her cheek. “He shouldn’t have started in the first place…” she muttered.  
Chica, unable to understand Mangle’s glitched voice, continued on. “Before you came out of the parts room, Bonnie and Freddy were talking with me on stage about how they had a feeling you’d show up…” She sighed. “I tried to tell them to be nice, but they wouldn’t listen. Bonnie kept on staring at the entrance, looking for you.” She shifted in her spot and sat on the floor next to Mangle. “I thought he was looking outside, but he was actually looking at the reflection of the parts room hallway in the glass...”  
Chica listened as Mangle went on and on about how she felt. Chica felt bad, not being able to understand her. It amazed her how Foxy managed to understand her. Chica watched the emotions in her face. ‘Just because Mangle’s broken doesn’t mean we should treat her like this…’ she thought. ‘I have to do something about those guys…’  
Meanwhile, back in the party room, anything but a party was brewing. Bonnie was still laughing. Foxy was still mad.  
“Bonnie! That be ENOUGH!” Foxy yelled.  
Bonnie stopped laughing at the sudden burst of anger. “Sorry ‘captain’,” Bonnie teased. “But it’s not my fault she’s a mess!”  
A deep, hateful growl emerged from Foxy’s throat. His yellow eyes glowed with dangerous intent.  
Bonnie cowered a bit upon Foxy’s anger, and soon after Foxy quickly lunged for Bonnie. Putting his paw around Bonnie’s throat, he held his opposite arm up menacingly, his hook gleaming in the dim pizzeria light. “Ye don’t get it, do ye?” Foxy growled, pinning Bonnie against the wall.  
“F-Foxy!” Bonnie choked. “C-calm down!”  
“I will not calm down!” Foxy yelled. “Ye’ve been rude t’ Mangle ever since ye first laid eyes on ‘er!” Foxy’s hooked arm tensed with his increasing anger. “Ye see what ye did? Now ye’ve made the poor lass cry!” He held his hook up higher. “I’ve had it up t’ here with ye, Bonnie! I’ve had it!” Still clutching Bonnie’s throat, Foxy glared at Freddy. “Same with ye…” he said. “If ye and Bonnie don’t stop makin’ fun of me Mangle…” His grip on Bonnie tightened, and Freddy put his arm out to stop Foxy from hurting Bonnie any further.  
Foxy then let go, and stormed to his cove.  
Yelling while walking, his back still facing Freddy and Bonnie, Foxy yelled, “Ye better remember this loud an’ clear, boys…” He opened the curtains to his cove and began to step in. “If ye be makin’ Mangle feel like that ever again, I guarantee every single one o’ ye will look worse than she does when I’m done with ye…” Leaving Freddy and Bonnie speechless, Foxy violently drew the curtains of his cove shut, isolating himself inside.  
“Foxy!” Freddy called after him, starting to go towards the cove.  
Bonnie put his paw on Freddy’s shoulder. “Let him go, Freddy…” He said, looking ashamed of himself.  
* * *  
“Mangle! Stop it!” Chica yelled, trying to stop Mangle as she clawed and bit at herself, ripping out any wires she had left. “Mangle, please!” She continued, but she knew it was no use. Tears welled up in Chica’s eyes as she watched in horror as her friend ripped herself apart. Chica covered her eyes, not wanting to see any more.  
Suddenly, it went silent.  
Chica uncovered her eyes. “Mangle?” she whispered. She looked over at the entirely destroyed figure sprawled out on the floor. Her eyes widened, looking at the barely functioning fox before her. She leaned in closer, and Mangle’s eyes followed her slowly, almost painfully. A single wire hung from her unhinged mouth, still partially attached to where it was ripped from.  
Mangle couldn’t move. She couldn’t speak. She basically shut herself down. She could only move her eyes and her head a little. Looking at the wire in her mouth, and looking back at Chica, she lifted her head up a bit, signaling for Chica to take it.  
“Mangle... “ Chica whispered, disappointed, carefully untangling the wire from Mangle’s teeth. “If you pulled this wire any further, you would have shut yourself down… forever…” After untangling the wire, Chica plugged it back into it’s socket. It didn’t fit perfectly, as it was damaged even more now, but it would have to do.  
Mangle sparked a bit and twitched from the wire being attached again. She could move again, but not as much as she could before. Slowly crawling her way painfully out of the kitchen, she mumbled a devastatingly audible, “I know.”  
* * *  
As Foxy sat in his cove, he put his fingers on the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down from his blow-out. He groaned, and sat in silence. After a couple minutes, the sound of metal scraping the floor came from outside his curtains. His ears perked up, and he slowly turned around. He peered out of the small opening where the curtains met. There, he saw an even more mangled, Mangle. His jaw dropped. “Mangle!” He whispered to her.  
She looked up at him, her face filled with remorse. Foxy noticed how ripped apart she was. “What on Earth happened to ye?!” he said, shocked. He rushed out of his cove and picked her up, and carefully placed her down in the cove. He sat down next to her and shut the curtains.  
“I…I tried to...” Mangle stammered. She took a hollow breath. “I tried to rip myself apart.” She whispered. She looked at Foxy with a face full of emotions. “Right when I was about to pull the last plug, I pulled it out just enough for me to stop moving. Chica saw me and plugged me back in…” She looked down at herself. The mess she created of her body. “If Chica didn’t see me, I would have been shut down…”  
She looked down at the ground. Foxy felt terrible for her. He stared at her barely functioning state. Just sitting there, she was making terrible noises and twitching. She couldn’t go on like this. He took his hook and gently put it on her chin, raising her head up to look him in the eyes. “I’ll tell ye what, darlin’...” He said, Mangle’s eyes opening a bit at his calm grin. “How about... “ he looked up, thinking. “How about I, er… fix ye up?” He rubbed his paw on the back of his head nervously, not looking at Mangle.  
“You… you mean it? You’ll fix me?” Mangle said as her expression lightened.  
“Y-yeah!” Foxy said, happy that Mangle was up to it. “But not just t’ how ye were, Mangle. I mean, completely fix ye. I’ll make ye look better than Bonnie’s ever looked on ‘is best. He’ll be jealous o’ ye, he will.”  
* * *  
Bonnie looked around the pizzeria. He felt absolutely terrible. He hadn’t seen Foxy or Mangle for the past few days. They must have hated him. They surely had to of hated him. Bonnie sat on stage with his face in his paws.  
“You should apologize, Bonnie,” a familiar voice sounded next to him. Bonnie took his face out of his paws, and looked up to see Freddy beginning to sit next to him, on his left.  
Bonnie leaned his head on Freddy’s shoulder. Freddy wrapped his arm around Bonnie’s shoulders. “I don’t know what to say…” Bonnie said quietly. “I was a jerk and I feel like they’ll never forgive me…”  
Freddy rubbed his paw on Bonnie’s back comfortingly. “Just say how your heart feels, Bonnie. If they’re good friends to you, they’ll forgive you.” He let out an airy, singular laugh. “I know I’m not much help, but just do what your heart tells you.”  
Bonnie sighed, and stood up. He stretched, and sighed again. “I… I guess I’ll go do it, then…” He contemplated what he was going to say as he walked slowly towards Pirate Cove. He took a deep breath as he looked at the tightly drawn curtains of the cove. “Foxy?” He called quietly.  
Upon hearing no answer, he called again. “Foxy, I, uh… about a couple days ago…” He wrung his paws as he stammered out nonsense. He put his paw up to the curtain and pulled it a bit. “Foxy?”  
He pulled the curtain all the way open. The cove was empty.  
“...Don’t bother.”  
Bonnie turned around to the voice.  
Chica stood there before him. “They’ve been gone for days.” Her voice had a tone as if she wasn’t surprised Foxy and Mangle had gone missing.  
“Gone?” Bonnie asked, not sure what Chica meant.  
“Yep,” she replied, crossing her arms. “They’re hiding somewhere around the pizzeria. I didn’t even bother looking for them. They obviously want to be alone.”  
* * *  
“Are you sure you can do this, Foxy?” Mangle looked out at the plans before her that Foxy had been making for the past couple days.  
“Aye, Mangle…” Foxy said tiredly. “I don’t entirely know. But, as long as it’s about ye, I’ll be tryin’ me best t’ make ye better.” He nuzzled her with his nose, being at a good height since she was on the table where the plans were. “This be the parts room, darlin’,” he continued. “Ye’ve been in here for a long time, but what ye didn’t know was that ye had all the parts in here ye needed.” He gestured to all the spare parts behind him.  
Mangle looked around. “But what about my fur?” she questioned. “There’s only stuff here for the main four of you, not me.”  
“That may be true…” Foxy said, giving a sly grin. “But we do got this…” He leaned down and picked up a jug and put it on the table. Bleach. “This ‘ere ‘ill solve all our problems, lass.” He patted her on the head. “I’ll be usin’ this t’ bleach those there furry parts…” He pointed back to the parts again.  
Foxy stopped staring at the plans, and walked over to the parts. “S’pose we should work from th’ bottom up…” He sat on the floor and dug through the pile. He placed mis-matched parts together, forming some “legs” on the ground in front of him. Made of old Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica parts. Chica’s hips and thighs, Bonnie’s calves, and Freddy’s feet ended up being his final choice. It gave a nice, curvy, cute, feminine look. Foxy looked up at Mangle, who peered over the table she was on, down at the floor. A weak smile grazed across her face, as she still couldn’t move much.  
“It’s perfect…” she whispered.  
Foxy laughed quietly, and started to carefully remove the fur from the individual parts. Using his hook, he pulled a bucket over from underneath the low shelves. He pulled the bleach jug off the table and dumped its contents into the bucket. He stared at his reflection in the liquid for a moment, and then continued his work. Putting the fur pieces into the bleach, he pushed them down with his hook to make sure he didn’t get any on his own fur while he was covering them with the bleach.  
“Alright…” he said, standing up, drying his hook off with a towel that was also under the shelf. He dropped the towel onto the ground and wiped his paw on his shorts. “So those’ll gotta stay there for a couple hours,” He pointed at the bucket and glanced at Mangle. “So, I s’pose we should be workin’ on your ‘natomy, there, lass.”  
Mangle got a bit nervous, as Foxy would have to reassemble her. Would she make it out okay? Could Foxy even do it? Will she restart after she gets shut down when he takes her apart? Will she regret it? “Foxy…” She whispered. “Please, just…” she looked away from him. “Be careful.”  
Foxy noticed the tension in her voice. He walked closer to Mangle and took her in a tight hug. “I’d never let anythin’ dangerous happen t’ ye, darlin’... never.”


End file.
